Frieza vs Mewtwo
Frieza vs Mewtwo is a Death Battle by Peep4Life! Description Dragon Ball vs Pokemon! The Galactic Tyrant locks up with The World's Strongest Pokemon. Who walks away with the win in this battle of psychics? Interlude (Cues- Invader- Jim Johnston) Wiz: When thinking of thematic colours for death, one may assume there would be red and black. But anime and video game fans know to expect a blur of purple and white. Like Frieza, the Ruler of the Universe.' ' Boomstick: And Mewtwo, The World's Strongest Pokemon! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! ' Wiz: I'm Wiz and he's Boomstick! And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle! Frieza (Cues- Frieza theme- Dragon Ball Xenoverse) '''Boomstick: You know, there are many notable villains in all of fiction, but not all of them bare the same kind of reputation as Frieza. His name alone can put the fear of God into most Dragon Ball characters and his presence would drive most people mad with fear. ' Wiz: Son of King Cold, Frieza inherited most of his powers from his father before him. 'Boomstick: King Cold, huh? Sounds like a bad Mario Bros. boss. ' Wiz: Huh, I guess it does. But regardless of that, King Cold was known for his cruel nature. Something else that Frieza gladly inherited from his father. Frieza proved himself to be naturally gifted in his combative skills, needing little to no time to master his powers. Without any formal training, Frieza became a powerhouse of his, or any other, time. 'Boomstick: In his youth, the only thing close to practise was his sparring matches with his parents. And it's said that since those battles, Frieza never had to dust himself off after a fight. I guess that's what tough love gets you. ' Wiz: Indeed. Thanks to his natural skill, it wasn't long before Frieza was recognised as one of the most powerful, if not the solitary strongest, being in the universe. 'Boomstick: But did that mean Frieza would use all his natural strengths and skills for the good of the universe? Hahaha, OF COURSE NOT! Frieza went on to conquer. And he did a pretty good job of it too! While the exact number of planets that fell in line is unclear, there are certainly ''at least ''448! ' Wiz: Of course, a valuable tool for Frieza's army in conquering the planets was his mass amounts of ground forces, one race comprising this being the Saiyan race. Frieza knew their warrior like pride would refuse to keep them in check forever, and a time came where King Vegeta lead a rebellion against the tyrant. 'Boomstick: Spoilers: it did NOT go well. ' Wiz: After slaughtering the King, his followers and the planet in a vain effort to stop the uprising of a mythical Super Saiyan, Frieza moved on to bigger and better things. One of which being intercepting a message by Raditz, leading him to the trail of the Dragon Balls. After butchering the Namekians, and retrieving Dragon Balls, a village elder destroyed Frieza and his faction's scouter, disabling their ability to track the Dragon Balls. Frieza had every intention to use the power of these to wish for immortality. '''Boomstick: Why not wish for infinite wishes? Wiz: What? This isn't a genie in a lamp, you know. What a waste of a wish! Boomstick: Frieza assembled the Ginyu Force, and attempted to summon Shenron through them seizing the Dragon Balls but... he didn't know the password. So close, and yet, so far. ' Wiz: But the event that truly defined Frieza as a character was his match against Super Saiyan Goku. Revered as the longest ever anime fight, Frieza held his own against Super Saiyan Goku, despite breaking his word to not use his hands. But Frieza continued to battle on, even being teamed up on and blindsided thanks to Piccolo at one point, which allowed a Spirit Bomb to connect with him. '''Boomstick: And that ''should ''have been that... Except Frieza reemerged, mortally wounded Piccolo and persevered in his bout with Goku. He ultimately succumbed to his own attack, being violently sliced into pieces by it. But with Goku being as simple as most heroes, he was idiotic enough to use some Ki to restore Frieza, which allowed the tyrant ''another ''opening to kill Goku. He fired an Anger Blast at Goku, but the Saiyan met it with an Angry Kamehameha! Which both fell back on Frieza. He not only tanked those two attacks, but also the subsequent explosion of Namek. ' Wiz: His father found him, built him up as a cyborg and allowed him a shot at revenge on Goku, sending him to Earth where he was foiled by Trunks, who used his Super Saiyan form and caught a planet busting move in one hand to save the world. Frieza would ultimately meet his demise the first time at the hands of Trunks, but would later be revived, and remained a constant threat to Goku and Vegeta, despite them both reaching Super Saiyan God status. 'Boomstick: I guess that's what you'd expect from a living example of a doomsday weapon. ' (Cues- Angel Frieza Boss Battle theme- Dragon Ball Z Dokkan Battle OST) Wiz: As stated earlier, Frieza was a naturally gifted warrior. Naturally, he possesses the superhuman speed, strength and senses but his main source of power comes from Ki. This is a source of energy Frieza can manipulate on the offensive, with the basic form of attack being Ki Blasts. Frieza also uses this energy to help him fly at blistering pace. Another attack is the Eye Lasers. Pretty self explanatory; Frieza fires lasers from his eyes, which can be used as an attack as well as a means to enter a sealed location. 'Boomstick: But one of his favoured killing choices is the Death Beam! This technique has been used by the tyrant against all kinds of foes, and he has killed both Vegeta and Dende with it. The impact varies from piercing to explosive depending on how Frieza manipulates the attack. This has also been used as a torture method, as seen on Piccolo and Gohan when he tried to summon Goku through the suffering of his friends and family. ' Wiz: The attack Death Comet is an attack Frieza used while angered by Vegeta stealing the Dragon Balls. The spheres summoned were thrown in tantrum, levelling the Namekian countryside with ease. Keeping on Frieza's theme of 'Death' named attacks, Frieza can also use an attack called Death Ball. Frieza will begin with a mere spark of energy, but he can amass it to the size of a moon, and when he chooses to fire, he has the capacity to wipe out a whole planet in one go! 'Boomstick: Holy Hell! Just like that? ' Wiz: Well, no. Not exactly. Frieza still needs to build up the attack's strength over time. This is a part that often seems lost on most people's reciting of information. But the purpose of the attack isn't just to destroy worlds, as a matter of fact, Frieza will use this technique as a last resort if he is pushed into a corner against a particularly challenging foe. He also has a variation called Supernova, which is what he used to destroy Planet Vegeta. But a big signature move of Frieza's is his Death Saucer, an improved version of Krillin's Destructo Disk. This is a homing weapon, that will slice straight through his foes. It is rumoured to be able to slice through 'anything'. 'Boomstick: That's pretty vague. ' Wiz: Tell me about it. We can't properly base just how powerful the weapons are on non sentient beings as it hasn't met everything that we could assess it against. But we have seen it slice through Frieza, leaving the tyrant severed on the floor. It is also assumed that one must maintain eye contact for the attack to land properly, otherwise it will travel in a straight line and thus becomes easily avoidable. 'Boomstick: Using telekinesis, Frieza is also as gifted as he is with his fists. Using psychic powers, Frieza has levitated all kinds of items, from the small Dragon Balls, to foes such as Krillin to even mountain sized pieces of rock! This also opens the door to more possibilities for Frieza to attack. He can launch psychic blasts and waves at foes as well as being able to rag doll opponents if they aren't strong enough. That would be taking the piss, a planet buster who could end the fight in seconds, but chooses to play with his food before eating it. Not that I'm implying he'd eat Goku or Vegeta... ' Wiz: Every part of Frieza's body can be used as a weapon. He is a formidable martial artist, capable of using his tail to choke enemies and has horns he can dig into his opponent with. No wonder he's one of the most feared beings in the universe, nowhere's safe to be near. 'Boomstick: And the scariest part of all that is Frieza can do all of these feats and more without the need to transform. His 'base' form is actually a super form. But it was the state he was born in, and the one he became accustomed to. ' Wiz: Frieza has the ability to scale himself down a few notches, but if we're examining Frieza at his best, then we need to compare him in his base form, and his Golden Frieza form. Golden Frieza is the ultimate stage of evolution in the Frieza race. As we are aware of by now, Frieza never needed to train to surpass Goku the first time. But when he set his mind to actually training for one, he learned how to become Golden Frieza. The ability made Super Saiyan Blue look like a joke, and even struck slight unsettle in Vegeta an Goku before they engaged him. 'Boomstick: The form could even be progressed still, when Frieza's rage mounted it would ultimately give him a last pinch of power to get him out of a bind. Golden Frieza boosts Frieza's strength, size and other feats drastically, so not only can he hit harder, he now has the ability to hit harder himself. ' Wiz: Even with all these feats and abilities to show off though, Frieza is hardly unbeatable. He has been defeated comfortably by Beerus, twice, and has been defeated by Goku and Trunks on separate occasions. One of these came from Frieza's largest weakness: his arrogance! While there is no saying Frieza is a pushover or weak in any capacity, he knows ''how good he is, but sometimes lets his knowledge of his strength blind him in battle. '''Boomstick: Also, while Frieza can hit hard with his high calibre moves, the vast majority require an element of patience to charge to their maximum potential. This leaves Frieza, for the most part, stationary. And leaves him widely exposed to the harder hitting foes he may come up against. ' Wiz: His Golden Frieza mode isn't an insta win either. After a fight with Goku in the form, Frieza reverted back to a lower form because of the energy Golden Frieza sapped from him. Thanks to Frieza's neglect of his training, the form has incredibly low stamina. Golden Frieza lasts for little more than five minutes, after which, his power levels plummet at a quick rate, leaving him more exposed against the ferocious foes he is often engaged with. While Frieza has now mastered the form, it is worth the mention that the perfect prodigy might not be so perfect after all. 'Boomstick: And even with all the new strength in the mastered version of the form, this acts little more than a sudden boost of power, as opposed to the invincible state Frieza may feel he is in. But arrogance aside, Frieza is a merciless badass, and has backed up his talk time and time again. ' Frieza: I am Lord Frieza. None surpass me... No one even comes close! Etch this into your skull; I am emperor of the universe; the likes of you are only fit to grovel at my feet! Or better still... to die... IN DISGRACE! AT THE HANDS OF YOUR MASTER!" Mewtwo (Cues- Mewtwo theme suite- Mewtwo Strikes Back OST) Dr Fuji: I haven't got much time! I pray this record of our experiments survives! A year ago, we discovered a fossil that proved to be the remains of the ancient Pokémon, Mew. There was sufficient genetic material to replicate Mew. But Giovanni, who funded our project, insisted we try to design superclones more powerful than any living Pokémon! Many attempts failed, but finally our experiments proved successful. We produced a living Pokémon. We called it Mewtwo. But for some reason, the creature's anger is out of control! With its psychic powers, it is destroying our laboratory! We dreamed of creating the world's strongest Pokémon, and we succeeded. Wiz: An ambitious project funded by Giovanni resulted in the creation of a genetically modified Pokemon, who would strike fear into humans and Pokemon alike. Cloned from the DNA of the mythical creature, Mew, this creation was named Mewtwo. 'Boomstick: Nice name! Simple, straight to the point. ' Wiz: With the majority of Mewtwo's life being lived on the inside of a test tube, the experiences were very few. Mewtwo befriended a fellow test subject, Amber, who talked to Mewtwo about the better aspects of life. That was until Amber was killed. Obviously, this would have quite the impact on Mewtwo who was, let's be honest, still in the infant stages of development. '''Boomstick: So, how did Dr Fuji and his band of geniuses deal with the situation? Wiz: Poorly. Rather than remove Mewtwo's emotions, or any other logical course of action, they simply removed Amber from his memory. This left Mewtwo with a gap in his life that couldn't be filled, or explained. This left the Pokemon pondering about philosophical topics like his existence's meaning. Boomstick: Of course, the answer to this question was something Mewtwo didn't exactly want to hear: Team Rocket intended to enslave the Pokemon and conduct their business through Mewtwo's power. So, Mewtwo essentially quit the job in the most reasonable way possible: by blowing up the workplace and killing his coworkers. Hey, you better watch it Wiz; if I decide I'm leaving this job, guess who I'm ''blowing up with my psychic powers? ' Wiz: *snorts* Yeah, sure! Mewtwo then met Giovanni himself, who convinced the Pokemon to let him train it to master its own strength. 'Boomstick: Turns out Mewtwo was pretty damn impressive, too! But after a time, Mewtwo's doubts about his purpose in life still ate away at him. After Giovanni admitted the purpose of Mewtwo, the Pokemon was... less than pleased. And he quit his job a second time, citing that all humans were manipulative pieces of shit. ' Wiz: Mewtwo created its own purpose, promising to rid the world of both Pokemon and humans alike. So for months he schemed, scavenging the remains of the laboratory and he cranked out his own copies of Venusaur, Charizard and Blastoise. He then set about challenging Kanto's most promising trainers, including Ash and his gang, luring them to New Island where he hoped to obtain their Pokemon and clone them for himself, while his storm ravaged the planet. 'Boomstick: He then proceeded to make everyone his bitches and stole all the Pokemon brought to the island. As for his original trio of clones? Well, Mewtwo must have done the IVs and EVs before they were created because the original Pokemon of the trainers stood absolutely no chance. ' Wiz: After successfully luring Mew to the island, the two engaged in a fierce battle, where Pokemon and Clones clashed to determine who was greater. Mewtwo had disabled all the Pokemon's special abilities with his psychic powers, and the war was on. But Ash and co determined no one would win the battle without killing themselves too, so decided to try and stop the battle, throwing himself before two lethal attacks, turning him to stone. 'Boomstick: Of course he was revived, by tears, and Mewtwo saw the error of his ways and flew away. After everyone learned such valuable lessons on that trip, Mewtwo helpfully removed everyone's recollection of the events. Thanks Mewtwo! Hell, if humans never get better then it's because of things like that! ' Wiz: This was done to preserve the safety of both Mewtwo and the clone army, as they hid away on an island. But he would be traced by Giovanni, who was still determined to control the Pokemon. Yet more battles ensued, and Ash saved Mewtwo, helping the Pokemon dispatch of Team Rocket and their machinery. But even this wasn't the last time we saw Mewtwo... 'Boomstick: During the Genesect movie, Mewtwo returned to try and push itself beyond its known limits, including the transformation to a new form: Mega Mewtwo Y! What was so impressive about this feat is that Mewtwo was able to tap into this form ''without ''a trainer- making him the only Pokemon to have shown this skill. ' Wiz: Actually, that isn't as true as it seems. 'Boomstick: What do you mean? ' Wiz: The Mewtwo from the Genesect movie has been proven to be an entirely different character to the original. But given that Mewtwo from Gen V was capable of using Mega Evolution and surviving in space, it's not unreasonable to assume any other incarnation of Mewtwo couldn't do the same. 'Boomstick: Wait, what about Mewtwo in the Pokemon games? ' Wiz: There aren't any stories surrounding Mewtwo, so I guess the last movie with the original Mewtwo is the most recent chapter. '''Boomstick: And are they gonna explain why Mewtwo stopped sounding like a male, and started sounding like a female? Wiz: Probably not, and in this day and age? Probably best to sweep it under the carpet and forget about it. (Cues- Battle! Mewtwo! Pokemon X and Y OST) Boomstick: But something we're not likely to forget, is just how badass Mewtwo is. ' Wiz: In the typical Pokemon games, Pokemon can only learn four moves. But given this is a battle where composite characters are in use, we'll allow Mewtwo access to moves he has been shown to use in the anime, movies and games- including Smash Bros. Being a Psychic type Pokemon, Mewtwo has a natural gift for telekinesis. This can be named as the move, Psychic, but it also has an indirect impact. Mewtwo can lift heavy weights, including Onix- who weighs 210kg. It also lifted a herd of Tauros, stopped a charging Ryhorn and blocked many high impact energy attacks like Hyper Beams and Flamethrowers. '''Boomstick: Mewtwo can also create a shadowy blob of energy which he can hurl at foes called Shadow Ball. This also has the chance to lower a foe's Special Defence stats. In other words, a ranged attack, or one created from energy, is made more devastating and deals significantly more damage. This can also lead to a nasty combination with moves like Aura Sphere or Swift, both attacks that have 0% chance of missing. That's some crazy good throwing by Mewtwo if that's the case. ' Wiz: But Mewtwo's signature attack is the deadly Psystrike. This deals colossal damage, and despite being billed as a Special Attack, it deals physical damage and can get around defences such as Light Screen. First Mewtwo creates a force field aroudn him, then the forcefield grows and explodes upon connecting with its foe. It has also been depicted to drop a swarm of energy and projectiles on the foe as opposed to expand a radius of a force field. But Mewtwo's moves aren't always on the offensive. For example, Mewtwo can use Barrier, a wall of energy that can block projectiles while also helping Mewtwo's defence stat grow. Then there is also Disable, which allows Mewtwo to block the previous move made by a foe for a lengthy period of time. An expansion of this move also allowed Mewtwo to use Disable on a large scale, blocking the abilities and moves of several Pokemon within the arena. 'Boomstick: Wow, as simple as that? Hah! Way ahead of you this time! Of course not, Mewtwo needs time to- ' Wiz: Actually, no. Mewtwo legitimately disabled the abilities of all those Pokemon with his mind, while simply stating that he had done so. No effort, no strain, just results. 'Boomstick: Well shit, and that could be combined with other tricky moves of his, such as Psych Up, a particularly cunning move that allows Mewtwo to copy any and all stat changes made by an opponent. So if necessary, Mewtwo would copy a foe's new stats, and then disable the opponent down to their weakest form? ' Wiz: It is entirely possible. 'Boomstick: So most Mewtwo matches are essentially over before they start, right? ' Wiz: Well, typically, yes. But Mewtwo has been shown to want to drag a battle out before and try and win a match through sheer aggression rather than with a swift Disable. When fighting Mew, Mewtwo set out to prove he was better than the original, engaging in a battle of Shadow Balls and other energy that has never been identified as a move. 'Boomstick: So, what do we call it? Just... pink energy? Sounds kinda lame... ' Wiz: Look, the name of the energy isn't the point here. What we should be focusing on is that Mewtwo's "lame" energy held up to attacks from Mew without fail. And it even possessed the ability to turn its target into solid rock. 'Boomstick: A process reversed by tears... Yeah! ' Wiz: Well, water on rock... It is Super Effective! 'Boomstick: Like all Pokemon, Mewtwo has a set ability which can have one of many influences on a battle. Mewtwo's most common is Pressure. In the confines of a Pokemon battle, this ability forces the enemy Pokemon to use up twice as much PP when using moves. As debated earlier, there's no saying if statuses and moves would have impacts across different verses but for the sake of a Death Battle, we'll assume they can. This will essentially sap his opponent's energy when using actual defined moves in the battle. ' Wiz: But Mewtwo's trump card might be Mega Evolution. At the expense of some physical strength, Mewtwo's Speed, Special Attack and Special Defence stats increase significantly! Given Mewtwo's already gifted Special Attacks, this can make him a serious threat to most foes who would be easily overwhelmed by the new stats. 'Boomstick: He also gains the ability Insomnia. If that has any bearing on the match. But Mewtwo can work with some very nasty stat changes to help empower his new Mega Form. With the right amount of boosts, Mewtwo's attacks and defences can be unrivalled, leaving a highly offensive Pokemon flying around who isn't exactly easy to kill either. ' Wiz: But despite all these features, Mewtwo is not indestructible. As a Psychic type Pokemon, he is naturally vulnerable when pressed with Dark, Ghost and Bug type moves, meaning he will take twice as much damage as usual to these attacks. So much for 'World's Strongest'... 'Boomstick: Be reasonable, Wiz! I mean, would you be up for a day out with ghosts, evil and creepy crawlies? Fuck that! ' Wiz: Fair point. Mewtwo also has never been shown to be the most capable physically without some kind of alteration to stats. Even as a Mega Pokemon, his Defence and Attack are fairly weak at base, of course this is dependent on whether or not Mewtwo boosts them stats prior to transforming. 'Boomstick: I also mentioned PP earlier, and sadly for Mewtwo, he is also caught in that bind as well. After a while, his moves may become harder to call on- especially if they are used in succession one after the other. ' Wiz: That's not always the case, Boomstick; in Mewtwo Strikes Back, he spammed Shadow Balls and Psychics repeatedly and showed no sign of slowing down. But he has been prone to arrogance once before, allowing his ego to takeover after scoring a hit on Mew. He was then caught out by a counter attack, but he has never been shown to let this get the best of him again. 'Boomstick: I guess if you were raised to believe you were the World's Strongest, it's only natural you'd be cocky. And Mewtwo has every reason to be: not too many can level with Mew in an endurance battle and live to tell about it. ' Mewtwo: Who am I? What is my true reason for being? I will find my own purpose... and purge this planet of all who oppose me, human and Pokémon alike. The world will heed my warning: The Reign of Mewtwo will soon begin. Intermission Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Fight Location- Random Earth City (Cues- Piccolo vs Frieza OST) Carnage unfolded all over the city. Frieza was levelling everything that moved, high on revenge. "This doesn't stop until I face the Simian PEST once more!" The tyrant turned towards a road and, using his psychic powers, he threw several cars from it towards other vehicles, causing a large pile up and a collection of shattered chunks of metal. Bodies lay sprawled out across the area as smoke cloaked the area. Overhead, a creature looked on as Frieza tore apart the humans and dropped wave after wave of deathly energy. The spectator, of course, was Mewtwo. The Pokemon flew down beside Frieza, and reached out with his ''psychic energy to undo an attempted Death Ball by Frieza. The tyrant was seething, and turned to face the Pokemon. "Brave decision to cross me fool." Frieza snarled at the Pokemon. Mewtwo continued to stare down Frieza, while slowly cancelling the Death Ball and reducing it to nothing. "Not much of a talker, are we?" Frieza sneered. Mewtwo took more time to stare into Frieza's eyes, before finally speaking. "What brings you to this planet?" The question was seemingly going to be met with silence, but Frieza let out a laugh before replying smugly. "I assure you, I don't need to soil my hands with you. Tell you what, how about you stay out of my way and let the ''real ''fighter do what he needs to do?" Mewtwo shook his head. "Your warpath would surely see the destruction of this world and everyone on it. So now, I give a proposal to you..." Mewtwo opens a hand to reveal a Shadow Ball charged up. "Leave now, and without delay, or I will end you right now!" Frieza began laughing, this time directly at Mewtwo's expense. "Y-you? Surely you're joking? It matters not; I am Lord Frieza, and I grant you a one way ticket straight to hell!" he exclaimed, charging a ball of energy at the tip of his fingers. "So be it." Mewtwo remarked, floating backwards slightly. '''FIGHT! ' (Cues- Three on Three (2.40) Mewtwo Strikes Back OST) The two launched their attacks simultaneously, cancelling the other out. Immediately, Frieza rushed in with a punch, but Mewtwo elegantly floated to a side. This carried on for a few seconds, with Frieza being unable to land a blow on Mewtwo for a while. Mewtwo then quickly used his telekinesis to throw the tyrant towards the ground. Frieza got back up and began throwing Ki Blasts at Mewtwo. The Pokemon responded with Barrier, blocking the attacks and raising his physical defence sharply. Frieza teleported behind Mewtwo and axe handled him downwards. Mewtwo recovered quickly, and threw more Shadow Balls at Frieza, who weaved in and out. He then caught an attack and tried to turn it on Mewtwo. The Pokemon blocked with a telekinetic grasp, redirecting the Shadow Ball upwards. Mewtwo then surrounded himself in a ball of energy and charged Frieza. Teleporting again, Frieza appeared above Mewtwo's sphere and began firing lasers from his eyes. Mewtwo held tough, using another Barrier to reinforce the strength of his defence. He then fired a large beam of energy to counter the laser eyes. The attacks caused a large explosion, which stunned both fighters momentarily. Mewtwo reemerged from his sphere, but Frieza was the quickest to react, grabbing chunks of metal from the ground with his psychic powers and slamming them into Mewtwo. The Pokemon landed hard on the ground, but raised a hand to catch a shower of Ki Blasts. "Did challenging me ever seem like a good idea?" Frieza spat, grabbing Mewtwo's throat with his tail. He began squeezing, strangling the Pokemon for a while, before lifting him into the air with him. (Cues- Vegeta vs Frieza OST) Summoning the strength to use Swift, Mewtwo launched star shaped projectiles into Frieza's back. This forced him to relinquish his grip on the Pokemon. Mewtwo then launched another Shadow Ball, which Frieza took full on. The attack blasted Frieza into a skyscraper. "GRAH!" Frieza exclaimed, throwing a Death Beam out. Mewtwo stook out a hand, redirecting the attack's direction with comfort. Frieza then teleported before Mewtwo, kicking him in the face before chasing him down and elbowing him in the head. Mewtwo landed on the roof, looking back up at Frieza. The tyrant was preparing a Death Saucer. "This little contest has been pitiful. So, I hope you enjoy HELL!" Frieza screamed, throwing the deadly attacks towards Mewtwo. Swiftly taking off to dodge, Mewtwo flew up. He then realised the attacks were still following him. He must be able to guide them with his thoughts... ''Mewtwo concluded, throwing Aura Sphere on Frieza. The attack forced Frieza to relinquish his concentration, and left his attacks to soar past Mewtwo. Frieza threw more Ki Blasts at Mewtwo, who repelled them with Barrier. He then rushed at Frieza, surrounded by energy and trying to knock the tyrant out of the air. Frieza countered by using his psychic skills to throw a chunk of concrete at Mewtwo. The concrete knocked Mewtwo back, and then allowed Frieza to use a Death Beam to pierce the energy ball around Mewtwo. Now he was exposed, and vulnerable to Frieza's onslaught. He kicked, elbowed and punched Mewtwo around before using a small Death Sphere to blast Mewtwo in the chest, and knock the Pokemon down to the ground. Frieza levitated before the downed Mewtwo. "Kneel before me, and perhaps you shall earn a merciful death." Frieza hissed. Mewtwo looked up, and used his psychic strength to hurl Frieza back into a wall. "You're not as strong as you think you are..." Mewtwo explained, rising to his feet. Mewtwo then used Recover, replenishing a large portion of health, much to Frieza's glee. "Looking better already. But that just means I get to do it again!" Frieza shouted, charging up an attack. "But wait. You mentioned me not being as strong as I think I am, correct?" "Where are you going with this?" Mewtwo responded, keeping himself alert. Frieza chuckled. "How about I show you my true strength?" he cried out, beginning his transformation. (Cues- Golden Frieza, Dragon Ball Super OST) Mewtwo closely observed as Frieza turned a golden colour. "Behold: Golden Frieza! And your demise!" Frieza taunted, throwing his charged attack towards Mewtwo who barely had a chance to dodge. ''That strength. He must have raised whatever stats he has in an effort to see me off. ''Mewtwo then began using Psych Up, which allowed him to keep up with Frieza's new abilities. "Looks like I might finally have a contest on my hands." Mewtwo remarked, throwing a Shadow Ball at Frieza. The tyrant kicked it away, and lunged at Mewtwo with his tail. The Pokemon grabbed it, and launched three Shadow Balls into his chest, knocking Golden Frieza away. But not very far. Golden Frieza reemerged with an almighty ball of energy which planted Mewtwo into a wall. He then gripped Mewtwo with his telekinesis, demanding the Pokemon watch as he pulled a young child up to his view. "Witness the price of your failures!" ''Never. (Cues- Vs Mewtwo, Pokemon Origins OST) It was now Mewtwo's turn to transform, he became Mega Mewtwo Y in an instant, freeing the child from Frieza's grip with a quick Shadow Ball. He then teleported the child to safety, before facing up to Golden Frieza. Shadow Ball met with a Death Sphere, cancelling both moves out against one another. Mega Mewtwo then threw chunks of debris at Golden Frieza, who countered with Ki Blasts, shredding the metal until nothing remained. Golden Frieza then grabbed Mega Mewtwo with a hand, and tried to throw the Pokemon to the ground, but he found himself being repelled by a sphere of energy surrounding Mega Mewtwo's body. "The end of this battle draw near..." Mewtwo warned, charging a large Aura Sphere. Frieza agreed. "As does your death, now prepare!" he exclaimed, throwing a Death Wave. The attack cut through Aura Sphere, but was caught by Mewtwo's telekinesis. Mewtwo then decided he would try his own finisher, looking to deliver Psystrike. Frieza had enough time to launch a partially charged Death Ball, which connected with Psystrike to cause a catastrophic explosion. Mewtwo teleported out of the radius, as did Frieza, and now both combatants flew extremely high, where only a crater could be made of their previous battleground. No! ''Mewtwo realised what had happened. So did Frieza, who grinned smugly. "Looks as if we're not so different. Shame you chose the wrong side!" Frieza then attempted an Eye Laser, which caught Mewtwo in the back. The Pokemon was then hit with a barrage of Ki Blasts, which pelted the Pokemon. Frieza then grabbed Mewtwo with his telekineis, slowly crushing Mewtwo's body with his strength. ''I failed the humans... but I will be sure to AVENGE them... ''Mewtwo thought, opening his eyes wide and firing a Shadow Ball into Frieza's chest. (Cues- This is my world now- Mewtwo Strikes Back OST) The tyrant was then seized by Mewtwo's telekinetic grip, and found himself being strangled. He desperately tried to call on a Death Ball to save him, but the attack was nowhere to be seen. In fact, none of them were. He also didn't feel the strength that Golden Frieza would have granted him either. "What have you done?" Frieza exclaimed, angrily swinging at Mewtwo. "I have taken the liberty of suspending your powers." Mewtwo said coldly. He then slammed Frieza into a mountain face, and then pulling him in close for a tail smash. "I could have done this from the moment I saw you, but I chose to give you a chance..." He then surrounded himself in energy once more. "I will not make that mistake twice..." He then prepared to fire, as Frieza squirmed in place. The attack engulfed him, turning him into a solid slab of rock. Mewtwo then let go, allowing the rock to crash onto the face of the mountain, shattering the tyrant into tiny chunks. Mewtwo then reverted to normal, and flew away from the aftermath. '''KO!' Conclusion (Cues- Survivng the Storm, Mewtwo Strikes Back OST) Boomstick: Holy shit! Someone throw a Pokeball or something! ' Wiz: Boomstick, he's already dead. '''Boomstick: Yeah, I know... but how did a Pokemon lab rat overturn a tyrant? ' Wiz: Well, when doing a side by side analysis of the two, Frieza seems to hold the advantage in terms of his ferocious moveset and biology. However, Mewtwo overcame these obstacles with strategic brilliance. Frieza is known to be subject to arrogance, and there's no doubt he would attempt to overrun Mewtwo from the start with big impact moves, but Mewtwo would be smart enough to evade until he could get a proper read on Frieza. 'Boomstick: Frieza is without question a skilled warrior, but after expending his tricks, and rushing to show off his superiority, he would leave Mewtwo with several ways back into the match. For example, showing off his great moves simply gave Mewtwo time to counter, or come up with apt methods of coping with the attacks. ' Wiz: Mewtwo didn't need an all out aggressive moveset to combat Frieza, because any stat changes Frieza made could be traced, enhancing Mewtwo's strength and covering up his weaknesses. He could then keep Frieza at arm's length while deciding when to finish the battle which Mewtwo could have ended at any point. Once Mewtwo got a rough idea of Frieza's powers, Mewtwo would indefinitely disable Frieza outside of physical strength, allowing Mewtwo to kill him at his leisure. '''Boomstick: But, Wiz... How do we know these techniques would work on someone outside of the Pokemon verse? Wiz: The same way we know Frieza had the ability to hurt Mewtwo. Saying that Mewtwo shouldn't be able to hurt Frieza because he's not a Pokemon is like saying Frieza's Death Ball couldn't hurt Mewtwo because he's not a Saiyan, or human, or any creature from Dragon Ball. And this isn't to say Frieza didn't have the means to kill Mewtwo; Frieza's moveset is ridiculously strong, but it is how he would use his moves that would define this battle. Unfortunately for Frieza, he is extremely boastful, and would likely spend more time bragging than he would finishing off his opponent. 'Boomstick: Okay, given that we used composite Mewtwo, would it matter which version of each character we used against the other? ' Wiz: Not really. Movie/Anime Mewtwo would be the strongest of the two, as he has been shown to disable his foes in a second with just his mind. He has also used his psychic powers to freely attack and defend, and can call on the power of Mega Evolution by himself. While he wouldn't have the ability to trace Frieza's boosts, he could easily disable Frieza if the battle began swaying out of his control. As for the video games, it depends a lot on moves. But thanks to stat swapping and tracing moves, Mewtwo would be able to keep up with Frieza's raw power, and could call on Disable to take away Frieza's strongest moves once they were used. 'Boomstick: That and Mewtwo could always use Recover to patch himself up during the battle. But when cross comparing Mewtwo and Frieza throughout their respective medias, no anime episodes, or manga, or video games, or otherwise, suggests Frieza would know how to cope with Mewtwo's disabling abilities. I mean, Frieza could try and destroy the planet, but Mewtwo has survived in space and would more than definitely be able to stop Frieza using the planet busting move. ' Wiz: A lot of analysts assume that just because a character can ''do something, they ''will ''do it. Planet busting is one of the most overly assumed parts of a battle with these characters. Yes, Frieza could blow up the planet. But no; he would not do so because someone was stopping him. As well as comparing feats, we also have to look at the characters as individuals, how they think and act. Frieza would play into Mewtwo's hands if he even alluded to the fact he could destroy worlds as Mewtwo would be forced to take drastic actions to defend, which again, are things Frieza has never been shown to overcome. '''Boomstick: At the end of the day, Frieza crumbled under all the pressure... ' Wiz: The winner is Mewtwo! Category:Peep4Life Category:Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Villains vs Anti-Heroes' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed Death Battles